Bondi Junction railway station
}} Bondi Junction railway station is located along the Eastern Suburbs line and is 6.76km from Sydney CBD.https://nswrail.net/locations/show.php?name=NSW:Bondi%20Junction It serves the suburbs of Bondi Junction and Woollahra. The station consists of 1 island (forming 2 platforms) and is accessed from Grafton Street and Oxford Street. Bondi Junction is serviced by T4 Eastern Suburbs and Illawarra and South Coast line trains on both sides. Bondi Junction is staffed 24 hours everyday.https://transportnsw.info/stop?q=10101109#/ History As a long-standing major commercial area in Sydney's east, a railway line had long been considered to Bondi Junction. The suburb was variously proposed to have been the intermediate or the ultimate terminus of an Eastern Suburbs Railway since 1916. In 1967 tenders were awarded for the construction of the Eastern Suburbs line as far as Bondi Junction. Construction began shortly thereafter. Bondi Junction station, along with the rest of the Eastern Suburbs line, was officially opened on 23rd June 1979 by the Premier of New South Wales, Neville Wran. Constructed as a part of the CityRail Clearways Project, a second turnback facility was built. The major work consisted of the construction of a new crossover tunnel on the city side of the station. This created an X shaped or diamond junction allowing terminating trains to arrive at both platforms. The changes allowed the full line capacity of 20 trains per hour to be turned at Bondi Junction, the prior limit being 14. In addition, extra stabling facilities were provided by utilitising unused sections of tunnels beyond the station. These tunnels were constructed on anticipation of continued tunnelling towards Kingsford. They have had track laid and overhead wire installed for a length of two eight-car trains in each tunnel. This gives a total stabling capacity of five eight-car trains (two in each siding and one in the turnback tunnel). Complementing the stabling capacity at the station is the erection of a staff meal and waiting room on the platform level. Construction began on the site in October 2004 with the station was closed, with trains instead terminating at Edgecliff during the construction period. Commissioning took place in April 2006. The Bondi Junction Bus Interchange above the station was originally opened alongside the station in 1979, but was later refurbished, with the current interchange opening in 2001. The interchange allows customers to link with bus services to other areas of the Eastern Suburbs, as well as Bondi Beach. Bus services from the interchange are served by State Transit and Transit Systems West. With the opening of the new interchange, the station also underwent an Easy Access Upgrade, with lifts connecting between concourse and platforms, and the concourse, bus interchange and Tiffany Plaza. In celebration of the 40th anniversary of the Eastern Suburbs Railway on 23 June 2019, a four-car S Set (S56, now with a shuffled consist and briefly renumbered S54) was decked out with a replica of the ESR opening board and original target plate, to recreate the first train journey on the line. An article of the history of Bondi Junction station was also published by Railpage. Configuration Bondi Junction station sits in the centre of the Bondi Junction main district, with entry being accessed via Grafton Street and the Bondi Junction Bus Interchange. Located near the station is Westfield Bondi Junction, which first opened in 2004. Other places of interest include the Tea Gardens Hotel and Eastgate Shopping Centre. The station platforms are located underground, and consists of a single island platform, with both platforms serving as a terminus for all suburban T4 Eastern Suburbs & Illawarra Line and some peak-hour intercity South Coast Line services. Platforms and Services | p1astop = Suburban services to Waterfall or Cronulla Suburban all stations services to Hurstville (peak hours only) | p1anotes = | p1blinename = | p1bstop = Peak hour intercity services to Wollongong, Kiama and Port Kembla | p1bnotes = | p2alinename = | p2astop = Suburban services to Waterfall or Cronulla Suburban all stations services to Hurstville (peak hours only) | p2anotes = | p2blinename = | p2bstop = Peak hour intercity services to Wollongong, Kiama and Port Kembla | p2bnotes = }} Map Transport links Category:Sydney Trains Stations Category:Stations Category:Suburban stations Category:Stations with disabled access Category:NSW TrainLink Stations Category:Waverley Council